


Anticipation

by leonidaslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the best and worst part of his night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnkink_meme.

It starts off soft and gentle, just like always. Sam slides up behind him and wraps his arms around Dean’s stomach to hold him close. Their breathing synchs up, and Dean can feel the steady pulse of Sam’s heart beating against his back.

But all too soon, Sam whispers, “Dean,” and his hand shifts lower on Dean’s stomach. His fingers catch in Dean’s boxers and carefully inch them down—not far, just enough so that Sam can push his cock into the crack of Dean’s ass and rub the dripping head against Dean’s hole.

“God, the things I want to do to you,” Sam breathes, nipping at his earlobe with exaggerated languor. “And I’m going to, Dean. I’m going to fuck you. I’m not going to bother slicking you up, I’m just going to push my cock inside that tight little pussy of yours. You’d take it, wouldn’t you, slut? You’d take it for Sammy?”

Dean’s own heartbeat races as Sam ruts against him again and again, cock huge and pulsing and leaking all over Dean’s ass. But he doesn’t respond. Doesn’t move. He fights to keep his breathing regular and his body relaxed, as though he’s sleeping. As though nothing’s wrong.

“I’ll fuck you just. Like. This,” Sam pants, and then his tongue is in Dean’s ear, hot and wet and wrong, and the press of the cock at Dean’s entrance becomes more insistent. Sam isn’t breaching him yet, but it’s a close thing—Dean can feel the pressure against his pucker—and Sam has his cock positioned so that his precome is leaking directly into Dean’s hole.

“Gonna fuck you dry and hard, use your own blood for lube. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, whore? Oh, you’ll scream and cry real pretty for me to stop, but you and I both know that you’re gonna be creaming your boxers like the cock-loving pussy you are. You’re just a hole, Dean. You’re a nice, warm, tight hole for my cock.”

Sam’s hand moves around and pushes Dean’s ass cheeks further apart so that his dick has more room to slide against the rim of Dean's hole. It feels larger now, fuller, and more precome dribbles into Dean. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. Not passion. Cold, numbing terror.

“Once my cock’s inside of you, I’m not taking it out,” Sam continues as he fucks his tongue into Dean’s ear. “That’s right, Dean, I’m just going to keep fucking you, and coming inside of you, until you’re all swollen up. I’m gonna fuck you and feel your huge, round belly—all filled up with my come. You’re going to look pregnant, Dean, but it’s going to be my hot spunk filling you, so slick. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You _want_ me to fuck you so hard my seed'll come out your mouth, you come-guzzling whore.”

It only gets worse from there, and Dean squeezes his eyes shut and does his best to lie still and quiet. He knows, with a cold, crawling dread that they’ll get around to doing all of the filthy things Sam’s whispering, because that’s what happened last night, and the night before that, and the night before that.

He almost prefers that part, prefers to have Sam’s cock raping into him _(although Sam never calls it that, never calls it what it is)_ because then he can let all the screams in his chest out instead of fighting to choke back the faintest sob. Because the moment he finally breaks—the moment he gives Sam any indication that he’s awake—is the moment it begins.

But every night, like clockwork, he is allowed this time: he’s allowed to cling to these horrible, sickening moments when it’s just a slick voice in his ear and a trickle of moisture seeping into his ass.

Because it wouldn’t be Hell without the anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was:
> 
>  **Sam/Dean, rubbing and dirty talk, freaked!Dean.** Stealing part of this prompt BLATANTLY from here (http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/590.html?thread=252494#t252494), because I crave something similar with a slightly different tone:
> 
> Sam spoons Dean and rubs against him in all the wrong ways, and talks all low and dirty about how he wants to force his cock into Dean and make him cry and bleed and fill him with come etc. Dean, for whatever reason (incapacitated, terrified, trying to call Sam's bluff) doesn't move but is DEFINITELY NOT DOWN with the things Sam is saying.


End file.
